4 Shades Of Pink
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are changing color. Not blue or green, just pink.


Sadly,** I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

**Light Blush**

(Lucy's POV)

*He may be rowdy, annoying, ill mannered, loud, dense- my point is I don't care if he's all those things times 10! I'll still love him...*

"Lucy-Chan?"

*That's weird, I thought I just heard my name*

"Lucy-Chan!"

My thought bubble pops and I blink in confusion. I turn to face my blue haired friend

"Oh, uh sorry Levy"

"Lucy-Chan! You're supposed to be writing the next chapter to your novel!"

I look down to see that I'm at my desk, holding a pen and a small pile of wordless pages.

"Oh yeah!" *I giggle* "I forgot! I must of zoned out, sorry"

Levy sighs "Well?"

I look at her "Well what?"

"You said you zoned out, what were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing you need to worry about" I stutter

"Oh come on Lucy-Chan! Tell me!" She whines

"Levy! No!"

"Was it about a guy?" She asks raising her eyebrow

I felt a small amount of heat rush to my cheeks "N-no!"

Levy's mouth opens wide in a giant smile "It was about a guy wasn't it! Tell me who!"

"No Levy! I'm not telling!" I cross my arms across my chest

"So it is about a guy!"

My eyes go wide "N-no! It's not!" I say trying to deny it

Levy comes nose to nose with me "Tell me" she whispers. Levy then grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Le-vy will y-ou st-op sh-ak-ing me!" The shaking had come to a halt and I look at Levy who has puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip.

Knowing that I won't be able to hold back any longer, I give in. *Sigh* "Okay, I'll give you a hin-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeep!" Levy gives a loud squeal and claps her hands in excitement

"Okay! Okay! Umm..." I try to think of something hard, yet easy. I can't give too much away, but if I don't give a good enough hint it wouldn't be fair...

I look up from my thinking like pose to see Levy biting her lip in anticipation

I bite my lip in frustration "Uhh, do you really need to know?"

"Of course I need to know! Please Lucy-Chan? If you tell me who you like...I'll tell you who I like..." Levy bites her lip and blushes

I roll my eyes "Levy, I already know who you like. Everyone knows who you like!"

"What?! How?" She takes a piece of her blue hair and twirls it "Is it that obvious?"

I stand up from my desk and put my hand on her shoulder "Yes Levy, it's that obvious" *I still can't believe that out of everybody! The sweet young Levy, likes mean hard-headed Gajeel. It's an interesting pair.*

"Well its only fair that you tell me who you like since you already know who I like"

"Oh Levy, you're just gunna have to figure it out for yourself" I go back to my desk and start to put away the pile of papers

"Oh come on Lucy-Chan! Please?"

"Levy! Please stop this"

"Please? Oh please, oh please, oh pleeeeaaaassssee?" She goes on her knees, clutches her hands and gives me a puppy face

I try looking away I really did! But that face is just too cute to resist! "Urgh, fine"

"Yes! Now no hints! Just tell me flat out"

"Okay! Okay! It's... *mumbles*"

"What?" She asks

"I said! It's *mumbles*"

"Lucy-Chan!"

"Okay! It's Natsu okay! There I said it!"

She claps loudly for having an 'Ah-hah!' moment "I knew it!"

I blush "If you knew then why ask!?"

"Because it's fun to see you get all flustered" she giggles

"That's not funny!"

"Aww it's okay Lucy-Chan! Everyone knows"

My eyes go wide in surprise and I raise my eyebrow "W-what do you mean everyone knows?"

"You two are the most densest set in the guild! Plus it's not hard to put the pieces together"

"What!? Were not dense! Well... At least I'm not"

"Pfft! Hahaha! That's so funny! Lucy-Chan you turn pink the moment I say his name"

"Do not!"

"Oh stop it! You know you want Natsu's strong arms around your waist holding you tight. You feel safe with him, plus I bet his body is so warm"

I couldn't help it. The heat rushed to my cheeks faster than Speedy Gonzalez.

"See! You're turning pink!"

"Shut up!" I knew Levy knew about how I felt about Natsu and I'm pretty sure by what she told me that now everyone knows. I even bet that Happy knows! So if I know how I feel about Natsu, and Levy knows, the guild knows and Happy knows the only person that doesn't know...

**Pink**

(Natsu's POV)

"Natsu! You're gunna pay for that dumbass!"

"Come at me ice pick!"

*Yeah so I'm at the guild fighting with Gray and waiting for Lucy to show. I'm surprised she's still not here. Lucy. Her name even gets my face all warm and my stomach all funny, I'll never understand why*

"Dude why are you blushing?"

"Huh?" When I snap out of it me and Gray are in a frozen fighting position. My hand around his neck with my fist going towards his face and his hand pulling at my vest while his fist is going towards my face. This pose showed a lot. We dropped our frozen actions

"You were blushing...Bleck! Don't tell me you were doing that 'cause we were close!"

"What the- No way! With you?! I'd rather die!"

"So why were you blushing?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Gray face palms himself "Can you really be that stupid and dense? What were you thinking about?"

"None of your business!"

Gray takes a look around the guild "Well, Lucy isn't here. Were you thinking about her?" He smirks

I guess I blushed because I felt my face heat up

"Ha! You were thinking about Lucy! I knew it! You do like her!"

"Wait! I never said that!" *Even though I probably don't want to admit it...*"

"You don't have to say it! It's all over your face! Hey guys! Natsu finally admits into liking Lucy!"

"Finally!"

"About time!"

"They liiiiikkke eachother"

"Took you that long to find out you like bunny-girl? Finally, I was starting to think you liked Gray"

"Shut it iron rod!" I yelled "Why don't you go and confess to Levy!"

"Grrr" Gajeel growled, even though you could still see the light blush on his cheeks

Erza came face to face with me "Natsu, you better be careful with Lucy. Hurt her, and I break you" said Erza coldly

"A-aye sir" I whimpered

"I thought Natsu liked Lisanna"

"Hey! Lisanna's mine!" Yelled Bixlow

*Sigh* "Not this again... I like Bixlow! And Natsu likes Lucy! Please get that straight!" Yelled Lisanna

"Does that mean Lucy's taken?!"

"Hey! You can't touch Lucy even if you dreamed about it! So back off!" I yell at...Whoever said that last comment

"Aww, look he's already getting jealous" Says Mira from the bar

"Stop it Mira!" The heat in my cheeks is getting hotter by each second we talk about Lucy

"Admitting your feelings is man!"

"Shut it Elfman!" Right now I'm just responding to everyone. They all think I like Lucy! *Well do I? Nah! Lucy's nakama! I don't like her! Right? I can't like her! Right? She doesn't like me anyway!...Right?*

With everyone's guessing and gossiping I didn't hear the guild doors open to reveal...

"Speak of the devil! Lucy! We were just talking about you!" Shouts Gray over the chaos

I turn to see her "Lucy..." I whisper. Her and Levy came through the guild doors.

"Oh why were you talking about me?" Lucy asks. Gray goes to take Lucy's hand but-

"C'mon Luce lets go!" I grab Lucy by the wrist and pull her out of the guild

"Natsu! Where are we going!?"

"Anywhere but here!"

I sneaked my hand from her wrist to her palm. So now Our hands are intertwined together and her hand is so warm. Her slender fingers are surprisingly around my hand. *I actually can't believe she's willing to go with me when she doesn't even know where I'm taking her*

After a few, we had arrived at our destination

Lucy raises her eyebrow "My apartment?"

"Yeah, go inside"

"Well fine. I can't believe I'm being told to go into my own apartment"

We walk inside Lucy's apartment and I help myself to her bed

"So" She sits next to me on her bed "Why was everyone talking about me?"

**Dark Pink**

(Lucy's POV)

I wanted to know what was on everyone's mind. But mostly I wanted to know what was on Natsu's mind, I have to say he's been acting differently towards me and me towards him. I guess my feelings are finally messing with me. *I wonder if he feels the same about me...*

"Well?"

"Oh, um I don't know" Natsu's cheeks began to turn pink

"You are the world's most terrible liar"

He sits up and looks at me, cheeks still pink "I'm not lying! I really don't know why they were talking about you! I said one thing and then that thing led to another and before I knew it, everyone's saying how I admitted feelings! For you..."

I blink in surprise *Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush! Damn! Too late...* "Feelings?"

"Y-yeah, Gray said I was blushing and he found out why..." Natsu looks away from me

"Well? Why were you blushing?"

Natsu's face went from pink to dark pink! It was adorable! "I-it's your fault this all happened!" He points

"My fault!? How?"

"If you weren't in my head! Then I wouldn't of blushed and I wouldn't need to run away from everybody!"

I look down at my feet in embarrassment, trying hard to hide my *probably hot pink* face. "You were thinking about me?"

Natsu rubs the back of his neck "Well... Yeah. You are my friend and all. You weren't at the guild so I was worried"

I look up from my position to see Natsu all nervous. His face is a dark pink and he keeps rubbing the back of his neck. It's cute

"Well it's okay if you think about me"

Natsu stops rubbing his neck and turns to me "It is?"

I move closer towards him "Well yeah. It's your mind do whatever you want with it"

"But the way I think about you, isn't normal. It's not the way friends, think of friends"

**Erza's Hair**

(Natsu's POV)

*What the hell is wrong with me!? Why did I just say that?!* I quickly sneak a peak at Lucy *Uh-oh, she's staring at me! Urgh! I'm so stupid! She probably doesn't even like me! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-*

"So...How do you think of me?"

I stop yelling at myself and think about the question "Umm... I don't know"

She moves a little closer to me "You do know, you're just not telling me"

I start to get nervous. By now I'm not blushing, I'm not pink, dark pink, or whatever! Right now if I looked in a mirror I would probably be a spitting image of the color of Erza's hair.

"Natsu, something's going on in that head of yours or right now your face wouldn't remind me of Erza's hair"

*Yupp my face is red. Great! Step number one in how NOT to impress a girl, get so nervous your face could be mistaken for a freaking cherry!* "I don't know if I can tell you"

"Okay, how about this? I'll tell you how I feel about you, if you tell me how you feel about me. So it's fair, okay?"

I nod my head quickly *Anything to get my face back to it's normal state*

"Okay" Lucy comes and sits directly in front of me, cups my hands and looks into my eyes "Natsu, I've been thinking about this for a while and I've been wanting to get if off my chest"

I calm down and become a bit concerned "Is everything okay?" I ask

"What? Yeah! Everything's fine, just hear me out" She goes back into 'serious mode' "Natsu, I like you. More than a friend and I have for a little while now. And I've been wanting to tell you, but you always send me mixed signals so I never said anything..."

*Whoa, she...confessed? Wasn't it the other way around? With the guy confessing to the girl? But anyway wow! I'm a lot less nervous now knowing that she likes me! But how would I tell her? What if this is a prank? Is Gray in on this? Maybe the whole guild is hiding and their trying to finally catch me admitting my feelings! This is Mira's idea isn't it?!*

"Natsu?"

I snap out of it and look at Lucy, who is still waiting for my response "Well?" She asks

"I don't know what to say...Actually, I have nothing to say"

She freezes. I can already see the tears surfacing in her eyes and her smile turning quickly into a frown "Y-you have nothing to say?" She throws my hands and quickly gets up off the bed. "How about sorry you jerk! I confess to you like this and you can't even shut me down nicely!? You really are dense!" *She cries* "Get out! Get out right no-"

I had to shut her up before she said anything she regretted. I took my hands, grabbed her face ever so fast yet gently and kissed her. *I can't wait to see the look on her face! I bet I caught her completely off guard* I thought

I broke to see her expression, and like I predicted it was something to take in. Lucy looked speechless and completely surprised. Yet she had that 'wow' expression on her face.

"Well? Know how I feel now?" I ask

Lucy's face turned a dark red but she nodded her head for a yes

"Hey Luce! You change color!" I laugh

"S-shut up Natsu!" She yells

"It's okay! It's cute, especially if you do that when I kiss you" I smile. Lucy's face burns an even brighter red.

*She's so cute when she's all nervous like that. That's just one of the things that I love about her. Yes LOVE! I know it took me a while to admit, but it only took me a second to accept!*

(Normal POV)

The rest of Lucy's and Natsu's day was spent pretty well. They kissed, hugged, talked... kissed. But hey! Knowing these two, they probably can't even stop looking at each other. Oh well, that's love for 'ya!

Pfft, whoever said there were 4 shades of gray?.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
